Madness of Three Kingdoms
by berrytart94
Summary: I suck at summaries ;w; Play version of Story of Evil. It's going to be a very big project for me, and it has extensive cast and details, as well as character development. Please R&R! I promise it'll be good! ;w; /prolouge and act one/


A/N – So, this will be a play version of the Aku no Hana and the series of the songs. I've been interested in plays recently, so I attempted to do this. There are many Vocaloid characters in here, more than the regular Story of Evil calls for. It has an extensive plot and cast, and it'll have a lot more details than the songs have. Since it is my interpretation of the series, it's not necessarily what Mothy thought when writing these awesome songs. ^^ It'll delve more into the past of the characters than the songs did, and show more of each character's sides. I hope you enjoy, and please leave me a review so I can keep going. :3

Oh, there is a huuuuge list down there with the cast and stuff. You don't have to read it all, but it's helpful. And yes, the names I came up for them are….ridiculous. D8 /cries/

This is the prologue and act one, and you'll know more when you read it. x3 Enjoy!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything except the wording of these sentences and the way I interpreted the songs. :3 If only I owned Vocaloid. ;w;

Terms:

Royalty – Princess, Prince, King, Queen, Advisor

Commoner – Daughter, Girl, Child, Villager, Soldier

CAST:

Main:

Rin Kagamine – Princess of Yellow, Arina

Len Kagamine – Servant and brother to Arina, Allen

Kaito – Prince of Blue, Karito

Miku Hatsune – Daughter of Green, Mirella

Meiko – Daughter of Yellow and Red Swordswoman, Meina

Haku Yowane – Girl of Green and Mirella's friend, Hazel

Luki Megurine –Advisor of Yellow and Queen Lusika's Brother, Luke

Minor:

Luka Megurine – Queen of Yellow, Lusika

Gakupo Kamui – King of Yellow, Gamin

Gumi Megapoid – Girl of Green, Giselle

Sonika – Girl of Green, Serenia

Leon – King of Green, Leonale

Kiyoteru Hiyama – King of Blue, Kinome

Prima – Queen of Blue, Primara

Yuki Kaai – Child of Yellow, Yurine

Miki – Daughter of Yellow and Meina's sister, Mikine

Tonio – Villager of Yellow, Antonio

Big Al – Soldier of Yellow, Alexandro

Gachapoid – Child of Green, Giron

Lily – Daughter of Yellow and Princess Arina's maid, Liliane

Lola – Daughter of Yellow and maid, Lola

_**PROLOUGUE**_

[An old Story]

_[curtains are drawn. The actors stand on the darkened stage, order: __**Gumi, Luka, Gakupo, Meiko, Rin, Len, Haku, Kaito, Miku,**__ and __**Lily**__. The twins in the middle stand facing each other, hands interlaced, while the rest stand forward. Their eyes are closed, and soft, light music plays from off stage. They speak, each opening their eyes as their turn to speak comes.] _

Gumi- Long time ago, three kingdoms resided side by side, peacefully.

Lily- They were the Yellow Kingdom, the Green Kingdom, and the Blue Kingdom.

Luka- However, a war broke out between the three kingdoms, one that lasted a hundred years.

Miku- At the end, weary of fighting and death, the three signed a treaty.

Gakupo- At first, things went well, but bad blood and ambition never ceased to divide the three kingdoms.

Kaito- Sixty years after the treaty was signed, ties to each kingdom were fast deteriorating, for the rulers that had signed it were dead or dying.

Meiko- Five children are born in this time period, each destined to play a part in the madness to come.

Haku- These events you will see trace the results of betrayal, anguish, love, jealousy, and hatred.

Len & Rin – Follow us, on a romp towards tragedy and destruction; listen—to our Story of Evil.

_[curtain closes.]_

_[end prologue]_

_**ACT ONE**_

[Birth and Beginnings]

_[The room is lavishly decorated with riches of the palace. __**Luka **__lies on the bed, panting and exhausted. Nearby, __**Lola **__is seen, cradling twin children in soft clothes. Though this heralds the birth of royalty, the maid's face is dark and worried. __**Luka **__looks to her, faint and weak. She speaks.]_

Luka – _[fatigued.]_ Is it a boy? A girl? Ah, I have been blessed at last with a child! A beautiful child to carry on our names— _[her tone becomes triumphant]_ now the Blue Kingdom will no longer be able to boast their newborn prince and mock me! _[at no answer, her voice goes shrill with worry.] _Why do you not speak, Lola?

Lola – _[afraid]_ Your Highness, you have… _[she whispers.]_ twins. A boy and a girl.

Luka – _[trying to sit up, alarmed]_ What? _[upon seeing the tiny children, her eyes widen in horror and she sinks back to the pillows.]_ No… _[she lets out a anguished wail.]_ An omen of bad things to come, no… _[she weeps.]_

_[there is a knock. __**Lola **__jumps in fright, then places the babies in the cradle and hides them with a thin sheet. She runs to the door.] _

Lola – _[nervous]_ W-who is it?

Luki – It is I, the Queen's brother.

Lola – Your Highness! _[she opens the door and curtsies to __**Luki, **__who enters.]_ She has been expecting you.

Luki – _[He looks at __**Luka**__, who is still weeping. Concern crosses his face, and rushes to his sister. He clasps her hand, and speaks urgently.]_ What ails you, fair sister? Not another… _[he trails off, unable to speak of the miscarriages that has happened twice before.]_ Do not let tears stain your beautiful face.

Luka – _[raises her face to her brother, and she speaks, softly and voice full of horror.]_ Ah, Luke, what shall I do? I am undone, I shall be undone—[she gulps, sinking back into tears.] it is worse than a miscarriage, brother.

Luki – _[he shakes his head, confused.]_ Tell me, sister. _[__**Luka **__shakes her head, speechless with tears. She weakly points to the cradle with the gauze hiding the children inside. He quickly gets up and lifts the cloth up. He gasps, and the cloth falls to the floor.]_ Heaven have mercy. _[his sister only weeps harder, her hands smothering her cries. __**Lola **__merely stands by the door, unable to do anything.] _

Lola – _[stammers] _S-shall I call his Majesty the King?

Luki – _[sharply, vehemently]_ No! Do not. _[He turns to his sister, a grim light in his eyes.] _Lusika, sister, we will have to take action. You will be in danger otherwise. We must say there was only one child. We must… [he pauses] We must get rid of one child.

Luka – _[she shakes her head, reaching out to the children.]_ No… _[distressed] _No, no!

Luki – _[he hushes her, determined to do what he thinks must be done.]_ Now listen, dear sister. We must, it is for your sake. No one else must know, and—_[__**Luka **__shakes her head once more, violently.]_

Luka – _[angry] _I won't have it! I won't have my children harmed!

Luki – _[exasperated and angry as well, he grasps her shoulders and shakes her.]_ They will be your death! We have no other way—_[then, a sudden spark of idea. He speaks slowly, softly_.] For you, dear sister, I shall take a child and raise it in the countryside. I will give it the care it would receive here at court. Come, what say you?

Luka – _[there is a long silence as she weeps, but she knows there is no other way.]_ My babies…

Luki – _[he looks to __**Lola.]**_Who was the first born?

Lola – _[cautiously, eyes lowered. She lifts the two out of the cradle, carefully. Their fingers are laced together tightly.]_ The boy, sir. They came out of the womb, grasping each other's hands as if they could not bear to be separated. The girl came afterwards, mere seconds after the boy. They never let go of each other.

Luki – _[nods, then looks to __**Luka.]**_Then I shall take the girl-child, Lusika. She was the younger, and—

Luka – No. _[her voice is strangely calm and firm.]_ Take the boy, brother.

Luki – _[surprised.] _What?

Luka – _[she meets his eyes, and we see a glimpse of the steadfast queen she is.]_ I said take the boy-child, Luke.

Luki – _[spluttering] _But why? A prince is better than any princess-

Luka – And yet I feel a strong destiny for the child. Her brother has his as well, but she… _[she pauses, trying to find the right words.] _The world will know her, fear her. He is too gentle to bend the wild Yellow country to his will. She, however, will grasp it with her right hand, and the other two kingdoms with the left. _[she speaks with the strange aura of prophesy.] _

Luki – _[he is mystified, but he listens to his sister. Many a time she has foretold things uncannily, and he has learned to trust her.] _Aye, sister. _[he reaches out for the boy child, holding up a wrapping cloth. __**Lola **__attempts to separate them, but they will not let their fingers unfurl. She frowns, and __**Luki **__comes to take him, feeling short on time.]_

Lola – _[confused]_ They…they will not let go_… [__**Luki **__forces them apart. The moment they are separated, they both open their eyes, pools of clear blue. They start to cry furiously, wailing.] _

Luki – _[he wraps the boy, cautiously trying get him to be quiet]_ Then, I shall leave, sister. I will tell you of him—

Luka –_ [tearfully]_ Ah, ah, let me kiss his brow_…[her brother brings him to her, and she kisses him, stroking his crying face.] _Farewell, little one—may we meet again…

Luki – Have you no name for him?

Luka – _[she ponders a mere moment.] _Allen. _[she repeats the name, tenderly, sadly.]_ Allen…

Luki – And so he shall be called. _[he pulls the bundle away from the mother. He nods to his sister, and leaves through the emergency secret passageway. The baby boy's cries grow far away, but the girl still wails, raging.] _

Luka – _[emotionally drained, she reaches for her remaining child, who is crying. __**Lola **__hurriedly hands her to the queen, trying to smile.] _My beautiful child. _[she smiles weakly, even as her tears are flowing.]_ You are so lovely…

_[the sound of a trumpet heralds the arrival of the King. __**Lola **__quickly opens the doors, straightening her skirt and apron. __**Gakupo **__enters, dressed in elaborate clothing. He looks overjoyed, and rushes to his wife and child.]_

Gakupo – My queen! Why did you not send for me? At last! Our child! _[he cradles the baby in his arm, laughing. He notices the tears, and he frowns.]_ What is the matter, my sweet?

Luka – _[she smiles, trying to forget about her other child who is not in her arms.]_ Nothing, my Lord. They are but tears of joy… _[her lips tremble, but her husband does not seem to notice, enraptured by the crying baby.]_

Gakupo – A princess! The Crown Princess of the powerful Kingdom of Yellow! A name! What do you say, my queen?

Luka – _[she nearly weeps again, thinking of the name she has given to her son.]_ Arina? How is Arina?

Gakupo – _[pleased and happy]_ Why, that is a mighty fine name! Arina, Arina… _[he calls the baby, but the girl only cries, as if screaming for her brother who has been torn from her.]_

_**[**__All the while, nobody notices the queen, propped up by pillows, is slowly slipping away. Her heart has been ripped in two, and her soul cries for her little boy. Her eyelids flutter, once, twice, as she quietly slips into death, her last whisper of 'Allen…' that is lost to anyone else._

_In a few moments, her husband realizes that his beloved is not sleeping, but dead. He abandons the baby, laying her in the cradle as he grasps her hand that is slowly growing cold. He calls her, full on anguish, but she does not answer.]_

Gakupo – Love! My love! Answer me, sweetheart! Lusika! _Lusika!_

_[But there is no answer for the man, as he weeps over the bed. He scoops her into his arms, and exits the stage, grieving. The baby lies alone in her cradle, cries still loud and shrill. She cries, alone and cold, and the stage darkens.]_

_[curtains close.]_

_[end act one]_


End file.
